George Kurai
George Kurai, also known as , is the main antagonist of HUGtto! Pretty Cure and the head of the Criasu Corporation. George dreams of creating a world where everyone is eternally happy. To achieve his goal, George sends out his subordinates to get the Mirai Crystals. Appearance At first, before returning as president of Criasu in episode 23, George's position was taken by a shadow of himself. This version is shown to have long grey hair and bright red eyes. In this time as George wandered around Hagukumi, he wore a white top with black pants and shoes. After making his return George wore more formal clothing composed of a white top with a pale yellow design lining the neck and a pair of black pants with indigo fabric lined in gold wrapped around his waist. His dark indigo point-toe boots have silver detail and a yellow gem sewn to the middle. Over his outfit is a pale blue jacket with indigo designed lining and three sets of straps in the middle. The lapel is black and has a yellow gem on each corner to match his sleeve cuffs. On the left shoulder is a pad with a silver button, while the right shoulder gains a black and gold section attached to an indigo pleat fabric and cape. He has black hair and small eyes. His face makes him appear tired and aged. History In the original timeline, George obtained a mystical book, which predicts the future. However, through the book itself, he learnt the concept of togepower and the calamity it will bring upon. He's also the lover of Hana from the original timeline until an unspecified tragedy that befalls her drives his ambitions. After Hugtan as Cure Tomorrow and Harry escaped to the past through the White Mirai Crystal, George left the main Criasu building and eventually stumbles upon his lover Hana in her teen self. In episode 8, he appeared in person in front of Hana, and told her a story about a world full of eternal hope. However, Hana remained unaware of his identity as the Criasu Corporation's President. In episode 22, he cheated on Papple by hanging out with Gelos, which resulted in Papple plunging into despair and turning herself into an Oshimaida. In episode 23, Harry revealed George's name and identity. George then takes their Mirai Crystals with ease and kidnaps Hugtan before freezing everyone in time. However, Hana gained the determination to rescue Hugtan upon hearing her cry and escapes George's time freeze, allowing her to turn back into Yell, rescue Hugtan, recover her friends' crystals, and restore time. In episode 46, he met Hana in the elevator and tried to gift her a bouquet of Craspedia globosa, but since Hana had a different ideology than his which was about moving forward, she rejects him. Furious, George set his revenge into motion by attacking the present timeline and once again kidnapped Hugtan. In episode 48, he ultimately transformed himself into a Mou-Oshimaida with all of his Prickly Power to attempt to destroy the world. He is eventually purified thanks to the Cures' ultimate attack. In episode 49, he was last seen wandering in a desert with a clock in his hand, and disappeared into the unknown. Personality On the outside, George seemed to be gentle, kind and sophisticated, as he always holds a book with him and he once confessed to Hana that his dream is a future where everyone is smiling. He aims to achieve this dream by freezing time so that nothing can move forward and happiness remains. However, his kindness is merely a facade and he is actually a delusional man who is extremely obsessed with accomplishing his dreams with every possible method. He even tried kidnapping Hugtan for her presumable powers to satisfy his obsession with shaping a perfect futureHuPC23 and even painfully torturing Hana's teammates to get her to think like him. He is also cold and unfaithful because he shamelessly cheated on Papple.HuPC22 Despite his twisted outlook, George seems to have a deep interest in Hana. During his investigations, he always sees her based on intrusion or pure coincidence, even sharing the same dream. The connection was emphasized by flowers, which represents his attachments and dreams as well as Hana's Cure form, which is also represented by flowers. The connection was more apparent in the final fight as he avoids physically harming Hana as Cure Yell as much as possible, preferring to talk through her. His deep interest was stemmed from knowing adult Hana from his timeline, seeing teen Hana as the woman he once deeply loved. Relationships Papple - His ex-girlfriend after he cheated on her. Nono Hana/Cure Yell - Among the Cures, George's attention was focused mostly Hana. She was the sole reason for his goals, as he wished eternal happiness for her. He even stated that she was like "The Mother" when she gave hope to Henri. It later turns out that he and Hana were lovers in the original timeline but a tragedy befell her, which became a catalyst for his actions. His unwillingness to repeat the tragic events involving the Hana from his timeline drives his ambitions, taking extreme actions to ensure that younger Hana won't suffer anymore. George is reluctant to hurt her, as he prefers to be persuasive towards her, but his attachments and feelings towards her and inability to move on from the tragedy leads to his defeat. Despite his plans failing, he ironically fulfilled his true objectives of securing Hana's future. Doctor Traum - His colleague before the disbanding of Criasu. As in episode 48, it is revealed that George has personally known Traum in the past. Etymology George's last name, comes from 暗い, which means "dark" or "gloomy", and the English word “cry”. The name George itself comes from Greek and means as much as "farmer" and "to cultivate".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_(given_name) Abilities As seen in episode 23, George has the power of turning the Tomorrow Powerer of the Mirai Crystals and the PreHearts into darkness. He uses this power to freeze time to ensure everyone has eternal happiness. Trivia * George's favorite flowers in the language of flowers reflect his thoughts and feelings towards Hana; **Craspedias means "eternal blessing". **Solidaster means "eternity". Gallery References Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure